1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collapsible chair having a spoon or bowl-type bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices, notably rockable amusement and physical exercise or fitness devices, rocker toys and garden stools are known which have a spoon or bowl-type bottom and are rockable. No device is known though which has a spoon-type bottom, is rockable and also collapsible within the spoon-type bottom.